Pinocchio-P
and . He mainly uses Miku in his songs, though he also uses Rin, GUMI, and even MAYU to a degree of success. His most notable song "Slow Motion" has over 2,500,000 views. His producer name comes from his very first song "Hanauta" which literally means "nose song". There is a cafe known as "Pinocchio-Tei" whom he has collaborated with. This cafe sells food and drinks inspired by his songs and fans would often come to listen to new songs by Pinocchio together. He has also shared various .WAV and .MIDI files so that customers can get a glimpse of his work.http://shuminova.net/pinova[http://youtu.be/_OM5yquSmoY MikuChannel] - Miku Collaboration Cafe & Bar (Suminova x Pinocchio-P) |debut = February 2009 |currently = Present |genre = Electronica, progressive house, sci-fi |labels = KARENT, GASCONRO |associations = Edielec |official = Blog: PinocchioP |url = Twitter Tumblr piapro Gallery: Pixiv Channel: YouTube Niconico |playlist =YouTube Playlist / Nico Nico Douga List |community = NicoNiCommunity |content = #"Hana-uta" (Miku) (Feb.23.2009) # "My Way Home Alone" (Miku) (Mar.04.2009) # "Yumebanana" (Miku) (Mar.16.2009) # "Benicio Del Toro" (Miku) (Mar.24.2009) # "CONTINUE" (Miku) (Mar.27.2009) # "Negapoji" (Miku) (Apr.05.2009) # "Uchuu Mikan" (Miku) (Apr.07.2009) # "Tamanegi" (Miku) (Apr.08.2009) # "eight hundred" (Miku) (Apr.13.2009) # "Twinkle☆Capsule" (Miku) (Apr.30.2009) with subtitles # "Amenohi Kissa" (Miku) (May.12.2009) # "Sensei ni Itteyaro" (Miku) (May.22.2009) # "Cocoa" (Miku) (Jun.02.2009) # "Fireworks" (Miku) (Jul.03.2009) # "Kakera" (Miku) (Aug.26.2009) # "Famirareta (Ryakushou)" (Miku) (Coproduction) (Sep.15.2009) # "Ponkotsu Tenshi" (Miku) (Sep.26.2009) # "La Tomatina" (Miku) (Oct.05.2009) # "Psychedelic Smile" (Miku) (Oct.27.2009) # "HANANOBI GIRL" (Miku) (Dec.11.2009) # "Omocha Robot" (Miku) (Dec.11.2009) # "Kotoshino Owarito Hajimariwo Noranekowa Miteita" (Miku) (Dec.23.2009) # "Vocaloid no Uta" (Miku) (Jan.17.2010) # "Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki (Miku) (Feb.19.2010) # "Re:Continue" (Miku) (Feb.25.2010) # "Wonderful World" (Miku) (Apr.01.2010) # "Happy Very Happy" (Miku) (May.20.2010) # "OZ" (Miku) (Jun.28.2010) # "I Just Hate People" (Miku) (Jul.26.2010) # "Mutant in Love" (Miku) (Aug.31.2010) # "Benichioderutoro -punk edit-" (Miku) (Sep.17.2010) # "Doshite-chan no Theme" (Miku) (Sep.25.2010) # "Aimaina" (Miku) (Oct.20.2010) # "At the Mercy of the Emptiness" (Miku) (Nov.28.2010) # "Koto no ra!" (Miku) (Dec.20.2010) # "Kusaregedou to Chocolate" (Miku) (Jan.10.2011) # "Yumeneko" (Miku, GUMI) (Mar.07.2011) # "Floating Shelter" (Miku) (May.03.2011) # "Mushroom Mother" (Miku) (Aug.13.2011) # "Omo Hide Shi ~Yabadaba" (Miku) (Nov.11.2011) # "Bakemono Uchuu" (Miku) (Dec.05.2011) with subtitles # "Namida wa kanashi-sa dake de, deki teru n janai" (Miku) (Vocaloid Cover) (Dec.22.2011) # "Rare no" (Rin) (Mar.05.2012) with subtitles # "Don't Kill the Love Song" (Miku) (Apr.22.2012) with subtitles # "Kaeru-tachi no Uta" (Rin) (May.01.2012) # "Fushigi no Kohanasaichi" (Miku) (May.29.2012) # "Common World Domination" (Miku) (Jun.18.2012) # "Weekend Lover" (Miku) (Cover) (Aug.01.2012) # "Scheveningen" (Miku) (Sep.03.2012) # "Weekly Shonen BYE-BYE" (Miku) (Oct.02.2012) with subtitles # "m/es" (Miku) (Dec.24.2012) with subtitles # "Akkanbee da" (MAYU) (Feb.22.2013) # "Game Specter 2" (Miku) (Apr.06.2013) with subtitles # "Hitoribocchi no UFO" (Miku) (Jul.04.2013) with subtitles # "Strange Animal" (Miku, Rin) (Jul.29.13) # "Kodomo no Shikumi" (Miku) (Aug.21.13) # "Whole Lotta No's" (Miku) (Oct.11.2013) # "Yuusei Masshirake (Crossfade)" (Nov.02.2013) # "Nina" (Miku) (Nov.25.2013) # "Sorezore ni jinsei ga aru" (Miku) (Jan.27.2014) # "Gorgeous Big Taidan" (Collab w/Utsu-P) (Miku) (Feb.07.2014) # "E no Umakatta Tomodachi" (Miku) (Apr.10.2014) # "Slow Motion" (Miku) (May.27.2014) with subtitles # "Love Is onomatopoeia" (Miku) (July.29.2014) with subtitles # "Last Continue" (Miku) (Aug.4.2014) with subtitles # "Tarinai kabocha" (Miku) (Oct.8.2014) # "Medicine for good kids" (Miku) (Nov.17.2014) # "Blackhole Gaoka Shouten-gai" (Miku) (Dec.05.2014) # "Core" (Miku) (Feb.9.2015) # "Tonchinkan Feast" (Miku) (March.2.2015) # "Nice to meet you Mr. Earthling" (Miku) (July.2.2015) # "Crappy Fantasy Days" (Miku) (July.17.2015) # "Matsuri Da Hey Come On" (Miku) (Aug.26.2015) # "1year" (Miku) (Sep.28.2015) # "Tokyo Mannequin" (Miku) (Dec.11.2015) with subtitles # "Motivation is Dying" (Miku) (Dec.25.2015) # "hanauta" (Miku) (Feb.23.2016) # "All you need are things you like" (Miku) (May.1.2016) # "I'm Glad You're Evil Too" (Miku) (August.2016) # "Everything About Animals" (Miku) (Sep.27.2016) # "SAYONARA HUMAN" (Miku) (Nov.22.2016) # "Planet Masshirake" (Miku)(Dec.25.2016) # "Nobody Makes Sense" (Miku) (Apr.4.2017) # "Apple Dot Com" (Miku) (Jul.1.2017) # "Thanks for being lifeless" (Miku) (Aug.8.2017) # "Sick Sick Sick" (Miku) (Nov.20.2017) # "Vocaloids are Lame" (Miku) (Dec.23.2017) # "Ghosts Play to the Audience" (Miku) (Jan.30.2018)}} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums }} Gallery Games = |-| Merchandising = References External links *'Yamaha's interview:' Interview with VOCALOID-P File 8 (English) Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro